


(I'll never show you what's in here)

by acorpseinthisbed



Series: gender exploration makes me a modern girl(?) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorpseinthisbed/pseuds/acorpseinthisbed
Summary: Stupid Ways and their pretty, kissable faces. He is so,soscrewed.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: gender exploration makes me a modern girl(?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019412
Kudos: 28





	(I'll never show you what's in here)

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been working on this big-ish fic the last couple weeks but I am currently Stuck so here's this! it's set in the same universe, just decided to play around w Frank's pov for a change. hope you guys like this quick look into this story I've been working on!  
> title from Call the Doctor by Sleater-Kinney

"What the hell is in the water at the Way house?"

Ray turns to him with a smirk, taking another sip of his beer. The bar is pretty full, a decent turnout for the gig, but Frank's only had eyes for Gerard, all dark clothes and pale skin, mysterious and ridiculously pretty. Frank may or may not have been checking out Mikey's brother for the majority of the night, though he's trying to be subtle. Ray made fun of him endlessly for how he acted around Elena, and hasn't stopped giving him shit and grinning at him since. He's giving him that same grin now.

"I just think you have a type. A very specific type."

Frank sighs. He may have a point.

"It's not my fault they're hot," Frank grumbles, referring to Mikey's illusive brother, who's made an appearance at the bar tonight, and Mikey's… sister? Cousin? He hasn't asked what relation Elena has to the Ways yet, but he thinks she's a cousin. Mikey would have mentioned a sister if he had one.

"Did you guys mention the gig to Elena?" he asks, taking a long gulp of his own beer and ignoring the look Ray's giving him. Ray shrugs.

"It's a miracle we got Gerard out here, man; getting Elena to go out too would be impossible."

Frank frowns, nodding. She'd mentioned being a bit of a hermit the morning he walked her to school, but he had still held out hope that she might pop in and say hi. He ignores his disappointment and takes the last swig of his beer, nodding in thanks as Ray takes the empty bottle from him.

"Are you actually gonna head back and talk to him or are you just gonna stand back here like a loner all night?" Ray asks. He shifts, and his face and voice are sincere as he continues. "There's pretty much nothing you could say or do to make a bad impression on him, if that's what you're worried about."

Frank sighs, shrugging. Stupid Ray and his damn mind reading abilities.

"You know how it is, man."

Ray nods, knocking into his shoulder. Frank feels his shoulders loosen the smallest amount at the familiar touch.

"I'm gonna head back over there, see how they're doing. Come over and say hi if you're up for it."

Frank nods, mouth curling at the corners in a small smile. "Thanks, Ray."

Ray nods, smiling back before weaving through the crowds to drop off their bottles before heading toward the Ways. Frank watches them a moment longer, his gaze lingering on the way Gerard smiles at Ray, crooked and bright, before turning toward the back doors. He needs a smoke.

He heads out back, already pulling his pack from his back pocket. The back alley is still bustling with the bands moving their instruments into various vehicles. Frank slips past and circles around to the front of the building so he doesn't get roped into helping with Pencey's drums.

He pauses a couple feet from the front door, back against the wall as he finally pulls a cigarette from the pack and his bright yellow lighter from his pocket, lighting up and taking a long drag. The night's chilly without his jacket, but it's welcome after the heat of the stage lights, sweat drying to chill his skin as he blows smoke up at the sky.

The door swings open beside him, which is to be expected. What he doesn't expect is for Gerard to shuffle toward him, head ducked down as he searches for a lighter, a cigarette already hanging from his mouth. Frank steps forward before his nerves can get the best of him, lighting the cigarette clamped between Gerard's lips. He startles, eyes snapping up to meet Frank's, and Frank is struck by the color, the dark lashes framing bright eyes. In that moment Gerard looks so much like Elena that it leaves him breathless. He really does have a type.

"Thanks," Gerard murmurs, muffled by the cigarette in his mouth, quiet and shy. Frank nods, unsure if he's able to speak.

They smoke in silence for a while, with Frank sneaking glances at his companion whenever he can without getting caught. He watches the way Gerard smokes, fingers splayed with his cigarette nestled between the pointer and middle fingers. It's the exact way Elena smoked, mouth curling into a little "o" on the exhale.

Frank frowns, memories of his brief interactions with Elena swirling through his mind, how her dark hair fell in her face, how she stood while she smoked outside the coffee shop. He frowns, mind racing as he watches Gerard from the corner of his eye before turning to face him fully.

"So how long have you been going to the art school?"

Gerard blinks up at him, surprised, before straightening his hunched shoulders and leaning back against the wall. Frank watches the way his head tilts back, neck pale and long as he looks up at the stars. He ignores the urge to lean forward and bite it, to leave a mark on the column of pale, unmarked skin. Gerard doesn't seem to notice the look Frank's giving him, which he's grateful for. He doesn't know what his face is doing but he can feel heat pooling in his belly as he watches Gerard and waits. Gerard takes another drag and Frank wants to kiss him, push him up against the wall and lick the smoke from his mouth. Stupid Ways and their pretty, kissable faces. He is so, _so_ screwed.

"A couple years. This is my third year there."

Frank nods, brain scrambling to keep up with the conversation and push thoughts of shoving Gerard against the wall and kissing him stupid out of his mind. "Do you have a major, then?"

"Cartooning," Gerard replies, the corner of his mouth curling up the smallest amount. Frank nods again, brows shooting up at the answer. He's reminded of the comic books Mikey was always letting him borrow after school, watching cartoons while they got stupidly high and ate too much junk food. Mikey's ramblings always circled back to Gerard, Gerard's comics and drawings, what character from the show was his favorite, tiny bits of trivia that Gerard had mentioned once. He was glad to hear that Gerard was doing what he loved, because from what Mikey had told him, he was an even bigger comic book nerd than either of them, though Frank's having some trouble reconciling the many stories Mikey's told him with this effortlessly cool guy smoking beside him.

They chat, smoking down to the filters of their cigarettes and tossing the butts. Gerard lights another, and Frank settles back against the wall, watching, listening. He tries not to actively flirt, but he's never been subtle or all that good at hiding his feelings. Gerard seems to relax, little by little, rambling with minimal coaxing from Frank. It's easy, and Frank wonders how he hasn't met Gerard before, marvels at how easy it is to talk to him, as if he's known him forever. With how often Mikey talks about him, he almost feels like he has. And if he stares too long or flirts a little, Gerard doesn't mention it or tell him to fuck off, which he's grateful for. He just hopes he's not making an ass of himself in front of him.

Eventually Mikey and Ray step outside, making a beeline for them as Gerard grinds his second cigarette beneath the toe of his boot. They're both watching him, Ray's smile too knowing, Mikey's raised eyebrow speaking volumes as they settle beside Gerard. He swallows and ducks his head, nodding his thanks to Ray as he pulls on the jacket Ray hands him.

"We'd better get Cinderella here back home," Ray grins, nudging Gerard with his shoulder. Gerard grumbles, knocking back against Ray with no real venom, and Frank wants so badly to be asked to come along, to watch Gerard interact with Ray and Mikey, to listen to his music and watch horror movies with them like Mikey and Ray always mention, to have a place in this weird, interesting, gorgeous guy's life. He nods, pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"It was good meeting you, Gerard."

Frank isn't expecting big doe eyes and a soft smile in return, chest tightening with the sincerity of it, the beauty of it. He clenches his hands into fists in his pockets and does not kiss Gerard Way, despite every cell in his body wanting nothing more than to do just that.

"It was nice meeting you too, Frankie."

Frank's stomach flips at the way Gerard says his name, curled in his mouth like something precious. He nods, smiling, and doesn't look at Ray or Mikey, already dreading the shit they're going to give him as soon as they're alone with him. He's so utterly screwed.

"See ya, Frankie!" Ray calls after him as he finally turns away, shoulders hunched as he heads toward his mom's car at the back of the lot. His tone is overly cheery and Frank _knows_ Ray's probably giving Mikey a shit-eating grin at Frank's expense. His shoulders hitch up further by his ears and he doesn't reply beyond a quick flick of his hand, a half-assed wave as he heads to his car and out of the cold. He needs to get away from bright eyes and pretty upturned noses and crooked, shy grins. His face and neck are hot with a blush, heat still pooling low in his belly. He's going home, jerking off in the shower, and watching Dawn of the Dead for the billionth time. And if his mind is still full of bright eyes and dark hair, pale skin and crooked grins when he does, it isn't anybody's business but his own.


End file.
